


Civic Duty

by harper_m



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A law enforcement officer as good as Kate can't let bad behavior go unpunished. Written for the Fifth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civic Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Wildly non-canon compliant, obviously. If you're sensitive to abuses of power (even in consensual role play), you should give it a pass.

Kate’s hands were hard against her shoulders, pushing her against the bedroom wall, and Alexis swallowed hard.

“You’re not as smart as you think you are,” Kate said, her voice hard with the distant detachment of a professional. “Hands up against the wall. I’m going to search your pockets. Am I going to find anything? Any drugs? Any glass or needles? Anything that might cut or stick me?”

When Alexis didn’t move quickly enough, Kate wrapped a hand around each of her wrists to bring her hands up, pressing them against the wall on either side of her head with enough force for Alexis’ palms to sting.

She moaned, unable to help herself.

“Maybe you think this is a joke?” Kate’s hands were rough as they slid down over Alexis’ forearms and biceps, under her arms and over her ribs. “I’m not sure you understand just how much trouble you’re in.”

Finally, Alexis found her voice. “But officer, I didn’t do anything.”

Kate’s hands were in her pockets, pulling them inside out, and Alexis’ head fell forward as a tiny bag flew free.

“What was that?”

The small square of plastic wrap, filled with white powder and twisted up in a ball, appeared in her peripheral vision.

“It’s not what you think,” Alexis said weakly.

Her protest went unheeded. A second later and one hand was twisted behind her back, cuffed with cool efficiency. “You have the right to remain silent,” Kate said, and with a sharp move, both of Alexis’ hands were cuffed. “Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law.”

Kate’s hands slid to her hips, patting roughly, before continuing down her right thigh to her ankle. “You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.” Her hands started a similar journey down Alexis’ left leg. “If you answer questions without an attorney present, you retain the right to request one later. Do you understand these rights as I’ve explained them to you?”

Alexis struggled against the hold of the cuffs. The metal bit angrily into her wrists, and she closed her eyes as the feeling of being trapped settled over her. She felt uneasy and vulnerable, and panic began to build within her as she pulled against them again, getting no more than a few inches of give.

“Do you understand these rights as I’ve explained them to you,” Kate repeated slowly, each word enunciated and tinted with a hint of impatience. Alexis felt a strong hand on the middle of her back, pressing forward, and she stumbled forward an inch until she was pressed against it.

“I do,” she said weakly. “But, please, it’s not what you think.”

“Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?”

She wanted to turn and look at Kate, to reassure herself that the words were accompanied by a mischievous sparkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, but there was no give. Not with Kate’s hand on her back, holding her in place.

“I promise you,” Alexis said, oddly desperate to prove her innocence, “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

There was a long moment of silence before Kate spoke again. “I’m going to have to do a more thorough search. I’ll need to fully inventory any other illegal substances or items you have in your possession. If you choose not to cooperate, I am fully authorized to subdue you as necessary and continue my search. Do you understand?”

“There’s nothing to find, Kate!”

Amusement coated Kate’s reply. “That’s Officer Beckett to you, and you’ll forgive me if I don’t take your word for it.”

Alexis jumped in surprise as Kate unbuttoned the first button of her soft plaid button-down. Kate took advantage of the movement, nudging her foot against Alexis’ ankles with enough force to urge them apart.

“Am I going to find anything?” Kate asked, her lips suddenly against the curve of Alexis’ ear. “This will go better for you if you’re honest with me.”

With each crisp tug, another button was undone. Soon, Kate was pulling the shirt back over Alexis’ shoulders until it hung just above her cuffed wrists. The front clasp of her bra followed with another economical movement, and it joined the tangle of fabric.

Alexis tried, and failed, to bite short a keening gasp.

“It’s for your own protection that I’m going to be so thorough,” Kate said, cupping a breast in each hand. She squeezed gently and then with more force, tightening her fingers in a maddening rhythm until Alexis’ nipples were hard and she was on the verge of begging Kate to touch them. “A pretty girl like you wouldn’t have an easy time of it inside.”

Her fingers tightened on Alexis’ nipples with a warning pressure and Alexis arched forward with a whimper that edged higher in pitch as Kate’s grip continued to intensify. She gave up on any appearance of stoicism as Kate began to roll her nipples between her fingers; her head fell back and she moaned with a neediness verging on begging.

With a disconcerting abruptness, Kate’s hands disappeared. “I’m surprised you got yourself into this predicament,” she said, and then she was tugging roughly at the button on Alexis’ jeans. The zipper followed, and soon Alexis’ jeans, and then her panties, were down to mid-thigh.

She shifted, felt embarrassment sweep through her at the thought that this was all she was worth – her pants pushed down just far enough to bare her – and tried to ignore the way the rough fabric bit into the tender skin of her thighs. “Am I really in trouble, Officer?” she asked, voice trembling.

Kate’s hands circled around to her inner thighs. “Yes.” She let the affirmation linger for a moment before slipping a hand between Alexis’ thighs. “Well, well,” she said, voice once again thick with amusement, “what do we have here?”

Alexis’ blush deepened.

“You do understand that we’re not doing this for your enjoyment, don’t you?” Kate asked, bringing her hand up for Alexis to see. Her fingers were coated with Alexis’ arousal, glistening in the dim light. “Maybe I was wrong about you. I thought maybe you’d just gotten caught up in a bad situation, but now…” She pressed her fingers against Alexis’ lips and chuckled when Alexis jerked forward to take them in her mouth. “I’m not really buying all those claims of innocence.”

Kate slid her fingers deeper into Alexis’ mouth as she pressed up more tightly against her and Alexis sucked and licked recklessly, well aware of just how wanton she seemed.

She was allowed another moment before Kate said impatiently, “Are you finished yet? I don’t have all day.”

Alexis released Kate’s fingers and ducked her head shamefully. “Yes, Officer. I’m sorry.”

“Are we going to need to bring the lawyers into this?” Kate asked, her hand again between Alexis’ legs. She slid it back and forth, just barely touching, dipping a single finger to skim against Alexis’ clit in maddeningly unpredictable intervals. Alexis was on the verge of speaking, of offering to say anything Kate wanted if only she’d follow through on the promise of that fleeting touch, when Kate’s other hand slid over the curve of her ass and between her legs to join in on a single, seamless, alternating movement.

“No,” Alexis said, trembling. “No, ma’am. We’re not.”

“Are you saying you’d like to confess?”

Alexis nodded her head vigorously. “I would, Officer. Yes. Please.”

Again, Kate’s hands disappeared, leaving Alexis on edge and bereft. “Then I guess it’s time to take this down to the station.”

“What?” Alexis strained to look over her shoulder, but Kate remained invisible. “Kate, are you…”

“It’s Officer,” Kate said firmly, gripping Alexis’ hips and pulling back hard. “And I’m done here, unless there’s something else you need?”

Alexis shifted uneasily. Her wrists were sore and she was embarrassingly wet, and surely Kate wasn’t going to leave her like this.

“I need you to touch me,” she said, her voice small as she tried to push past the embarrassment of having to say it. “Please.”

“I’ve finished my search,” Kate said, hands slipping around so that they were rubbing along the crease between Alexis’ hips and thighs. “Are you trying to say that I missed something? Was I not thorough enough?”

The playful note in Kate’s voice told Alexis what she needed to know. She was going to have to ask for what she wanted; this was a game Kate would win, and easily, because Alexis was so aroused she’d have happily done anything to get what she needed.

“I want you to…” the word caught in her throat and she forced it out in the open, “fuck me.”

She was rewarded by the light press of Kate’s fingers against her clit, a teasing pressure that had Alexis bucking up in search of more. Kate’s other arm slid over Alexis’ shoulder in a loose loop around her neck and she pulled back until Alexis had to depend on her for support.

“Are you trying to solicit me?” Kate asked, switching back to the neutral professionalism of an officer assessing a situation. Something about the distance in her voice prodded forward something desperate within Alexis, and she rocked her hips up against Kate’s fingers shamelessly.

Despite her desperate movements, Kate was motionless, and Alexis whimpered in frustration and confusion.

“You understand, of course, that solicitation is illegal,” Kate continued, her hand sliding down further until she was pushing inside of Alexis with two fingers, “and any participation on my part would be a fireable offense.”

Her fingers curled inward and Alexis shuddered. Her next words were said with an emphasis that highlighted each as something critically important. “Do you understand?”

Kate’s fingers remained still, and Alexis squirmed, desperate and aching. She was on the verge of begging openly when Kate’s words finally registered, and she swallowed hard.

Oh.

“I understand,” she whispered, heart starting to race.

It took a moment for her to figure out the mechanics, and a moment more to ease the jerk of her hips into a smooth movement that elicited a hum of approval from behind her. She kept the movement of her hips small, a gentle rock that managed to grind her clit against the palm of Kate’s hand even as it moved the fingers inside of her across the spot that made her tremble. It didn’t take long for sweat to gather at her hairline and for her thighs to begin to burn with effort, but those inconveniences were mere annoyances in comparison to the waves of pleasure each movement brought.

“Oh.” This time she said it aloud, the sound high-pitched and breathless, and soon Alexis was stringing the words together in a desperate litany that matched the thrust of her hips against Kate’s fingers. Her eyes closed tightly, her hands clenched open and closed on empty air, and her movements grew increasingly sloppy as she inched closer to orgasm. Release seemed tantalizingly close yet impossibly out of reach, and soon she was reduced to grinding against Kate’s hand, any reserve she might have had earlier now abandoned. She forgot to breath until she was lightheaded, and her shoulders were aching and her wrists were going to be chafed and bruised, and she just couldn’t get there.

“More,” she gasped, head falling forward.

Kate obliged. Alexis stretched around another finger, and the little hint of pain proved to be all she needed. She came hard, shivering and moaning; her knees buckled and Kate was forced to support her completely because Alexis was too busy dealing with the aftershocks.

When she was able to stand on her own feet again, though barely, Kate tilted her chin to the side for a soft, affectionate kiss on the cheek. The cuffs came free and were dropped on the floor, and though Alexis winced as she forced stiff shoulders to move, the knowledge that they’d likely left their mark caused her mind to drift.

“That was amazing,” she said, still breathless.

She spun round and looked up at Kate, who grinned down at her before kissing her thoroughly. By the time she pulled away, Alexis was once again unsteady on her feet.

“My turn next time,” Kate said as Alexis slid down onto her knees and began to strip Kate of her pants, eyes twinkling with the mischievous sparkle Alexis had imagined earlier. “I’m thinking professor and desperate student. What do you say, Alexis? Are you willing to work hard for that extra credit you need to pass my class?”

Alexis looked up, laughed, and wondered how she’d ever managed to get so very, very lucky.

“You know how highly I value my academic performance,” she murmured. She leaned forward, found Kate’s wetness with her tongue, and moaned in contentment. “But first, let me express my appreciation for your dedication to excellence in law enforcement.”

Kate wound the fingers of one hand into Alexis’ hair and braced herself against the wall with the other. “Any time now,” she said, and Alexis took in her sly smile for a moment more before dedicating her attention to the task at hand.


End file.
